


Axl the Little Fox

by Szetsing



Category: Guns N' Roses, Skid Row (US Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szetsing/pseuds/Szetsing
Summary: 《疯狂动物城》之后的胡思乱想。





	Axl the Little Fox

电影散场时，天已经黑了。

Bach不得不拼命拉住身边因太兴奋而上蹿下跳的超龄儿童。那个超龄儿童此刻正牵着他的手一蹦一跳如同鞋底装了弹簧……当然，也很像电影里那个他“一见钟情”的角色。

“噢噢噢噢噢Judy真的太可爱了！真的太可爱了！”

“你记得她的耳朵吗每次她耳朵转来转去我都好想伸手去摸一摸啊！”

“我都没想到她回去找Nick的时候竟然哭了看到她哭我好难过啊！”

“Judy的眼睛是紫色的真的太漂亮了好衬她的衬衫和背心啊！”

“Judy真是一个完美的女孩子为什么我在年轻的时候就没有遇到过……”

 

“Axl……”Bach一脸无奈地停下。“就，稍微冷静一点……”

因为一部过于可爱的动画片而智商骤降的Axl确实就像动画片中的角色一样可爱，但他确实快要被晃散架了。

 

Axl只安静了一小会就再次亢奋了起来。

“你看到了吗Judy进城的时候听音乐，她的ipod里面有GNR的歌诶！”

“？”Bach确实没看到这个，因为那会儿他正忙着欣赏Axl长长的、颤动的睫毛。

“她的ipod里面有GNR呢，不过太快我没看清，感觉好像改了字。”说着，Axl摸出手机，戳了半天，然后找到了一篇详解片中所有彩蛋的影评，把手机塞到了Bach鼻子下面。“有改动，把Rose改成了Rodents~”

Bach接过手机，装作在看那篇影评，但思路却一下跑远了。他忍不住想到了如果Axl Rose是Axl Rodents，会是怎样一种情形。

他的头上会有一对圆圆的，毛茸茸的耳朵；他的门牙会变长，稍微一张嘴就能看到它们咬在他红润的嘴唇上；他也许会再胖一点（……？），圆滚滚的，喜欢团在暖和的被窝里打滚，会变得又怕冷又能睡；他会变得温柔胆小又害羞……

Bach被自己的想法吓了一大跳，赶快甩了甩头把这些奇怪的想法赶出去。他装作已经读完了这一段，把手机还给Axl。

Axl接过手机，像是要说什么，但最后还是只露出了一个狡黠的微笑。

看着这个微笑，Bach有点出神。Axl确实不像啮齿类动物，一点都不像。他像体型比啮齿大得多的东西，但又不是庞然大物，灵活，聪明，机敏，有时候很温柔乖顺，有时候会张牙舞爪，不总是好脾气，很可爱可是又有几分狡猾……

恩，Axl像狐狸，像一只红色的小狐狸。

他看着挣脱了他的手，变本加厉地上蹿下跳的Axl。恩，更像了。

 

“什么？你说我像小狐狸？”

Axl终于不再乱蹦，而是凑近了Bach。

他这才意识到刚才似乎把心里想的给说出来了……

“好吧，”Bach有点尴尬地挠挠头。“我是说你很像一只小狐狸。就是……很可爱，又聪明，又狡猾，前一秒把我气得半死后一秒又来哄我的那种，红色，很好看……恩……”

他实在是说不下去了，因为Axl抬手搂住了他的脖子，靠得更近。

那双绿色的眼睛里全是笑意。

“我明白。我也很喜欢小狐狸。”

 

大半个月后。

Bach的生日。

为了能和Axl一起享受一个安静的生日夜晚，Bach推掉了所有的应酬。

他急不可耐地冲回他们两个人共同的家，因为他太想知道早上出门时，Axl说他已经准备好的“特别惊喜”究竟是什么了。

 

一楼的客厅和餐厅里没有人。

他跑上二楼。

 

推开卧室的门，只穿了一件白衬衫的Axl正坐在地板上，抬头看着他。

Axl脸色绯红，眼睛水汪汪的。

头上还顶着一对橙红色的狐狸耳朵。

Bach走近一步，看到了拖在身后的狐狸尾巴。

天啊。

 

===== fin =====

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年。


End file.
